


Star Trek: Inception (my very first Star Trek fanfic)

by Lizzy100



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction, Star Trek - Freeform, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot. Set in the middle of “Inception” by S.D. Perky and Britta Dennison. Mostly based off of a dream. What if Carole had told Commander Kirk that she was pregnant with his son? Read to find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek: Inception (my very first Star Trek fanfic)

“I have to tell you something, Jim,” Carole informed him, as they layed in bed after they had made love.   
He looked at her.   
“What is it, Carole?”  
“I’m going to have your son.”  
The news made him silent. He wanted to be captain of his own ship, but Carole was pregnant. At the same time, it thrilled him to know that he would be a father.   
“You don’t have to give anything up. I can manage,” she said.   
“We’ll figure out together what we’ll do. Maybe after I come back from the Summit, we can work it out,” he suggested.   
“You’re right,” she agreed.   
She still didn’t want to say good-bye, though. But in a few days, she knew she would have to. Then she would be alone to deal, until he came back from the Summit. It all seemed like a dream to be pregnant, but she knew it was real. It was as real as Commander Jim Kirk happily at her side. And she knew no matter what, he would be there for her every step of the way.   
Jim was already thinking things through, as he layed beside her. If he could convince Carole to join him on his ship he commanded alongside his captain, there could be a way. They could raise their son while they lived on the ship. If that ever happened, he wouldn’t have to give up his dream as captain. He would have both worlds; a family and his dream all in one.


End file.
